X-Mas Card!!!
by Jadej.j
Summary: Seto Kaiba learns the meaning of Christmas PG for a bit of hard words...


* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. Base on the story 'A CHRISTMAS CAROL' by Charles Dickens 

* * *

"X-Mas Card!!!!"

* * *

The winter wind was cold and hard. Lisa was in the full swing of the X-Mas season. She was out shopping for her friends. At last it seem she was finding her place in the world. She hummed a christmas tune. The people were busy running around looking for the perfect gift for their loved ones. 

For once in a long while Lisa had a list of loved ones to shop for too. Four years. It was four years, since her father had left this world. She looked up from her thoughts and was facing of all people, Seto Kaiba.

_"Greeting Seto. How are you this merry day."_ The happy note was in Lisa's voice. Kaiba looked away from her for a moment and looked back at her. He noted the glow of warmth and power from her silver Ankh. _"You seem very happy today Lisa."_

"Yes I am. It been a long time since I been this happy around X-Mas time. Are you out shopping for someone you love?" Kaiba step back from Lisa. Shopping. He didn't have time for that but what she added to that. A loveone. 

_"Not really. I been too busy of late. I take it you are out shopping."_

"No time. You better make time Seto. This is the season for family of all things. What would your..."

"Enough Lisa. I..."She looked at him. There was the darkness around him still. She move close to him. Grey blue eyes looked into his ice cold blue eyes. _"Just think about what I have said about this Seto. Just think about it."_ He took in a breath as she drew away from him. She was beautiful to behold but he had no interest in her. _"Take care Seto and have a Merry X-Mas."_

Lisa walked into the crowed of people leaving Kaiba with his thoughts.

* * *

Darn her. He didn't have time to do these things. He had a company to run and then there was Yugi. He had to face Yugi and win. 

It was the only thing that was important to him now. He walked through the crowds of people. Fools that they were. He looked around. He thought he saw someone following him. He headed for the company he owned, KaibaCorp. He had almost lost it to Maximillion Pegasus. 

Lisa Pegasus and her brother had not made any moves towards him or his company since they had come to Domino City. He shook his head and looked around again. _"Who's there? Come out and face me."_ The air became cold and a mist filled the room. Kaiba turn around again. Gozaburo Kaiba came out of the shadows. Seto step back. _"You can't be real. You are dead."_

"Yes Seto, I'm dead but my soul is trapped forever to wander. I come to you to give you a warning."

"Why should I listen to you? You hit me and abused me."

"I was wrong to do that to you and this is my punshment. There will be three spirits visting you tonight. One each hour. Listen to them and you will be spared this torment." He then disappered in a cloud of mist. 

Kaiba shook his head and went to his desk. _"Three spirits indeed. Does he think me a fool."_

* * *

He started his work. An hour went by. Kaiba streched and looked at his computer. The air cooled and the clock stuck 1AM. _"Just have to finsh this program."_

"Is this how you spend your time Seto."

"Who's there?" Kaiba stood up from his desk. He stared into Lisa Peagsus' face. She was dress up in a dark outfit. He remembered it from the first time they had dueled. _"What are you doing here Lisa and how did you get in?"_

"I'm not the Lisa you know Seto. I am the Spirit of Christmas past."

"The Spirit of what???"

"I'm The Spirit of Christmas past. It's time for us to visit your past."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." The spirit walked up to Kaiba. She held out a card. _"You have no choice."_ The card flashed a bright light and Kaiba found himself in his past. _"No one will hear you, see you and you can't change the past."_

"Why are we here?"

"To see how you once enjoyed Christmas." The pair walked up to a window of a house. Inside two boys were laughing and playing with Dueling Monster cards. Kaiba watched as they just had fun dueling. Gozaburo came into the room just then. _"Seto I need a word with you."_

"Talk with you in the morning brother."

"Night Mokuba." 

Mokuba pick up his deck and left the room. 

_"I don't want to see any more. Can we leave now?"_

"Just one more moment Seto and then we go." Kaiba looked back into the room. _"Seto I have something for you."_

"Really. What is it?" Gozaburo held out a small package. The young Seto took it and open it up. It was a Blue Eyes White Dragon card. The boy hugged Gozaburo and ran up stairs to show his brother the new card.

_"I don't remember that."_

"Course not. You only remember the pain that man gave you. In some ways I don't blame you but you have to also remember the happy times too. If you don't you are just half the person you should be."

"Like I believe you."

"It's your life but you still have time to make the right move. You will be visited soon by the Spirit of Christmas Present."

The Spirit then raised the card again and Kaiba found himself back in his office. He fell down back into his seat. Tears ran down his face. 

* * *

The clock sounded off it was 2AM. Kaiba heard foot steps come towards him. _"What do we have here?"_

Kaiba looked up to see Joey Wheeler. Kaiba was about to called his muscle to get rid of Joey. _"Kaiba it's time to go and see what going on this great Christmas day."_ Before Kaiba could say any thing Joey held out a card and the bright light once again and Kaiba found himself with the Spirit in the Pegasus' mansion. Lisa was looking at the items she had bought for her friends. A dress for Téa, a book for Tristan and a friendship charm for Joey. She giggled at the thought of Joey opening the gift. Then she looked at the group of Dueling cards in front of her. 

_"What on earth is she up to?"_

"Well if ya just wait a moment ya find out Kaiba." Kaiba looked at the spirit and then back at Lisa. She had moved some of the cards into two piles. She then put them into little boxes and rap them up. She then put the names on the gifts. One was Yugi's and the other was Seto's. _"Why is she giving me a gift?"_

"She must think you need a friend right now."

"Darn her. I don't need her charity."

"Are you sure of that, Kaiba." The card flashed and Kaiba found himself at Yugi's home. Yugi and the real Joey were laughing. They where playing Duel Monsters. Yugi was helping out Grandpa with teaching Joey about playing the game. Kaiba noted that Joey had a black eye. _"Who???"_

"Well let's say Joey doesn't have a happy home to go too. It's the reason you see him with Yugi most of the time."

"I see." The pair laughed again and Grandpa came into the room.

_"How goes the lesson Joey."_

"He doing fine Grandpa. He still does need to remember to think for a moment before he moves but he has improved a lot."

"Thanks Yugi." 

He looked over at the clock. _"I have to go now Yugi. See you later."_

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here Joey." A worried Yugi watched Joey pick up his cards.

Kaiba was also watching as Joey left. _"Why does he put up with the way his father treats him."_

"That's a question only Joey can answer, but if this keeps going on Joey might not see another Christmas." 

Kaiba looked at the spirit. _"What can I do about his future."_

"Tell him your past." The card flashed and Kaiba was back in his office. Why was this happening to him. 

* * *

The clock stuck 3AM. The room turn cold and dark. Kaiba looked up into the cold eyes of Yami. _"So you are the Spirit of Christmas Future."_ Yami rasied a card and the room turn pitch black. Kaiba open his eyes to see a grayard. The rain was coming down hard. Yami walked towards a group of teens around a grave. _"What is going on?"_ Yami just pointed towards the tomb stone. Kaiba walked over to it. He then saw Mokuba beside Lisa. His eyes full of tears. Lisa showed signs of crying as well. Yugi was there his eyes red and puffy.

_"Why Lisa, why did they have to die?_ Mokuba grip Lisa tightly. _"I wonder that myself, Mokuba I wonder."_

Kaiba looked on the marker and saw his name on it and next to it was another tomb stone with Joey's name on it. 

_"You are lying to me!"_ Kaiba turn around and grab Yami. The spirit shook him off. 

_"We'll be here for you Mokuba."_ Lisa hugged the boy. _"I don't want you. I want my brother."_ Mokuba turn and ran away. 

_"Bye Joey. Where ever you are I hope you are happy now."_ The group then turn and walked away from the graves. Kaiba noted the lonely card on Joey's grave stone. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was one of Lisa's special cards. Kaiba turn around and looked at the spirit. _"This can't be true. Tell me it can be changed."_ The spirit rasied the card and the darkness returned and Kaiba found himself in his seat again. The tears came down his face again. Then he noted he had the card still in his hand. He looked at it again. The Goddess of Light. He was being Judged. Kaiba rose from his seat and headed out to do some Christmas shopping.

* * *

Yugi was getting ready for the small party he was having with his friends. The small tree was all dress up in ordments. Some of them looked like they came from Egypt. There was a knock on the door. Grandpa opend up the door.

_"May we come in?"_

"Yes of course come in and have a seat."

"Thank you."

"Who is it Grandpa?" Yugi came into the hallway. There in front of him were Seto and Mokuba. Yugi took a step back. Grandpa walked back into the kinten to get some snacks. 

_"Kaiba. Mokuba. Hello."_

"Hello Yugi. I have been thinking for a while now. Ever since I ran into Lisa yesterday. I come bearing gifts." Kaiba held out a large red bag. Yugi broke out in a large smile. _"You are the first to arrive. Why not come into the living room and have a snack. The others should be here soon." _

"That would be great. Thank you Yugi. I have something to return to Lisa. It seems she helped me to remember the meaning of Christmas." Kaiba held out the Goddess of Light card. Yugi grined again. _"That's Lisa for you."_

"Yes it is, Yugi and this isn't the first time she taught me a lesson. Not the first time indeed."

Kaiba and Mokuba sat down and soon the others arrived. Kaiba looked at Lisa and handed back her card. _"Next time Lisa you be careful of your cards."_

"I will be. Thank you Seto."

"Are ya two done chatting it's time to dig into these gifts." Joey was beaming. _"Okay Joey we are coming."_

"Joey I wish to talk to you later."

"Okay Kaiba but first these gifts are calling my name."

Everyone laughed and had fun.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this Christmas fic and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Thanks for the help in spell checking, Jumper Prime. 


End file.
